Beautiful Rose
by AmyHedgefox
Summary: A weary Sonic passes out from fighting one of another one of Eggmans terrifying mechs, waking up in a familiar room, the battered hedgehog recieves welcome comfort from a familiar friend. SonAmy.


(Sonic's POV)

"Is that all you've got!"

I shouted up emptily to the colossal robotic foe which stood before me, my legs were burning up with the adrenaline rushes I was experiencing and I could feel my pupils widen with it. As much of a rush it was, the intense heat and shrill scraping of metal against rock was enough to make any hedgehog wince. Lava flowed around me, the burnt looking treacle edging slowly down around us, threatening to consume everything and everyone. This fight had started off in the air, Tails in the X-tornado of course, but that bastard Eggman had forced me down here, into this active volcano.

Clenching my fists, I anticipated another attack.  
>This robot was unlike anything I had ever encountered before, it was serpent in appearance, and writhed like a impaled worm on a gardening fork, spewing poison that glowed bright purple and stung like hell when it touched you.<br>I had already experienced it's effects, I shredded trough one of it's jets, allowing the poison to escape and burn horribly into my flesh. It felt like blunt knives dipped in lava being slowly forced into you by a industrial clamp. Not a pleasant experience I must say. The rest of it was composed of a metallic silver shell, most probably made of lightweight steel which made it move so fast and glow orange in the magma.

I had withered it down to at least one more hit as it swept it's ethereal tail round in a last ditch attempt to save itself and it's master sat atop it's head, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
>My reflexes however, were sharper than a butchers knife and I leapt vertically into the air, wind rushing through my quills as I curled into a protective, destructive sphere.<br>Powering myself forward at speed, I careered into the demonic flashing eye that shattered into red diamonds as I came into contact, shards of glass brushing dangerously across my flesh, tempting my skin to break.

I rolled into a backflip, kicking up my heels and catching a glimpse of the purple and silver mech convulsing, surrounded by a blanket of static. I landed and crouched, wincing at an intense pain in my right shoulder. Raising my left hand up to touch it, my white gloves were stained red as I looked to see a piece of shrapnel embedded into my shoulder blade, piercing out through my collar bone. I felt dizzy and nauseous as the intense heat wave from the exploding robot pulsed outwards and sent more deadly shards of metal flying around wildly. Curling up for maximum protection, I waited a few seconds until I heard the fat man hover away pitifully in his pathetic hovercraft.

Standing, I grasped the deadly razor metal from behind and pulled hard, screaming out and crushing my eyelids together in the searing pain which shot through my small body, feeling it take some flesh with it. Slightly tearing my gloves, I wrenched the purple spear from my back and threw it triumphantly to the ground, soon to collapse to my knees and clutch my stomach, I was covered in scars and painted red with blood. I had lost all energy to live as I slumped pathetically to the ground like some beat up roadkill and let myself drift into a state of unconsciousness, the pain slowly swirling away as the darkness consumed me.

***

I woke in a brightly lit room that smelt of stale perfume and hairspray. I was lying on a clean white bed sheet and my head rested on a pink memory foam pillow. The window was open, and the ethereal curtains floated in the warm breeze that washed over my hot body. It was a lovely sensation. Turning my head listlessly to the side I noticed a clear glass of water with a note attached to it, sealed with a bit of wrinkled cello-tape. Reaching out for it, I realised that my arm and shoulder had been bandaged roughly and held together with a small bent safety pin. Grasping the note, I sat up and groaned in pain, leaning against the metal headboard and rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Dear Sonic, whatever have you gotten yourself into this time! You silly silly boy!"

Smiling and managing a small laugh, I instantly recognised the curly handwriting and the pink lipstick kiss at the bottom. Kissing it softly, I closed my eyes slowly and held it close to my face, breathing in the sweet scent that seeped from the paper. I probably looked stupid from the outside, but I didn't care, the smell of roses was too sweet to release and I clutched the paper in my hands.  
>Looking towards the door, I saw the brass handle turn and I anticipated who was going to be on the other side, quickly putting the paper down and bowing my head into a solemn pose.<p>

Rounding the door was a beautiful pink rose, holding a tray which looked like it had food on it. I examined her from a distance discreetly, a beautiful curved body and stunning complexion, and her hair slowly brushed against her blushing cheeks as she walked. I could tell she was happy I was in her house, on her bed.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for 3 days now"

Her voice was smooth and her jade green eyes looked watery and worried. I tried to avoid looking at them for I knew I would not be able to break free from their enchanting stare. I could not find energy to reply, and simply squirmed my body and moaned. She placed the tray down next to me, leaning her body over, her face came dangerously close to mine and I seized the opportunity. Turning her face to meet with mine, I looked into her eyes and didn't say a word, bringing her in for a soft kiss.

She did not hesitate, or fight back as I deepened it and brought my other hand up to hold her face. She was so warm and gentle, I couldn't get enough of this euphoric feeling as our faces connected in loving embrace.  
>I felt a hand tenderly stroke my wounded arm and I broke away from the kiss, wincing and sucking in a breath of air, shutting my eyes in the pain, a strange knock out sensation washing over me. I felt dizzy, the room began to spin, and I blacked out once more.<p> 


End file.
